Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) or drones are aircrafts without a human pilot on board the vehicle. A wireless communications network can be employed to provide communication between the drone and a ground-based controller. This use of the wireless communications network can cause uplink interference within the wireless communications network. Further, the uplink interface can be difficult to control since the drone can be operating inline with, or above, network devices of the wireless communications network.